L'anniversaire de Tweek
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Token et Clyde se regardèrent puis jetèrent un œil à Craig... Celui-ci semblait avoir eu une idée.   Creek


**Titre : L'anniversaire de Tweek.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**PS : non, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics...**

**Résumé : Token et Clyde se regardèrent puis jetèrent un œil à Craig... Celui-ci semblait avoir eu une idée. (Creek)**

**Rating : K+**

**Paring : Craig x Tweek. **

**Genre : Romance, petite histoire.**

**Note : Petite idée que j'ai eu comme ça.**

**Histoire d'aller en plus du chapitre de CSP que j'ai publié...**

**Pour les homophobes : petite croix rouge en haut à droite.**

**Pour les autres : Bonne lecture =)**

**L**_'_a**nn**_i_v**e**_r_s**a**_i_r**e** _d_e **T**_w_ee**k **_T_w**e**_a_k.

La bande de Tucker était tranquillement installée dans une prairie. C'était un peu leur 'point de rendez-vous'. Craig était tranquillement couché dans l'herbe alors que Clyde et Token discutaient. Tweek, quant à lui, était pareil à lui même et buvait tranquillement son café tout en tremblant. Il faisait chaud, on était en plein été, et c'était les vacances. Alors les jeunes hommes étaient bien heureux de profité en étant dehors. Clyde se mit alors à parler :

« Tiens, je me suis toujours demander, Tweek... C'est quand ton anniversaire ? On a jamais été invité à le passer avec toi...»

Tweek se mit à trembler plus fort. Ce n'était pas vraiment visible, seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait parfaitement aurait pu le voir. Ce qui était le cas de Craig. Tweek était toujours mal à l'aise. On ne le voyait jamais détendu et tranquille. Mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompait pas quant à son niveau de stress et celui-ci avait augmenté. Il avait déplacé ses mains sur sa tasse pour s'y accrocher. Alors que quand ils étaient tous ensemble, il ne faisait que la tenir (ce qui prouvait déjà qu'il se sentait bien avec les trois autres, ce qui était un exploit.) mais là, il se sentait mal. Craig posa une main sur sa cuisse et il se détendit.

« C'est le 17 aout... »

Cette phrase laissa un blanc. Tout le monde se regarda et Tweek vida sa tasse en s'en remplissant une nouvelle. Clyde ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Craig qui parla le premier :

« C'était hier... Fit-il remarquer.

-Oui...

-Tu n'as pas fait de fête ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Demanda Clyde.

-Je... Je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais fêté un seul de tes anniversaires ?

-N... Non.

-Et tes parents ?

-Mes parents GAH ne s'en souviennent jamais... J-Je crois...

-... »

C'est sûr que ça jetait un froid. Tous les jeunes étaient au courant de la situation familiale de Tweek. D'eux tous, ils étaient le seul à ne pas avoir des parents toujours derrière son dos... En réalité, les Tweak ne semblaient pas se préoccuper du sort de leur fils. Ça ne faisait pas d'eux de mauvais parents. Juste... Pour eux, si le blond allait mal, il suffisait de lui donner une tasse de café et il irait bien mieux. Alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner que le café apportait un certain réconfort à Tweek : c'était la seule chose qu'on lui donnait chaque fois que quelque chose allait mal.

« Je vois...

-De t-toute GAH façon, c'est p-pas grave ! J-Je n'aime pas trop, être le centre de l-l'attention. TROP DE PRESSION ! »

Et il vida une tasse de café. Clyde et Token se regardèrent puis jetèrent un œil à Craig. Celui-ci semblait avoir eu une idée...

***o*Creek^O^Creek*o***

Tweek avait complètement oublié cette histoire d'anniversaire qui pour lui était sans importance. Quand il était jeune et qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, ça l'avait fait souffrir... Mais là, il en avait plus rien à faire... C'était comme ça, et puis c'est tout. Une semaine était passée, et il était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre. Il était huit heures du matin. Comme à son habitude, il attendait cette heure-ci pour se lever et aller prendre son café. Il s'apprêtait à le faire mais soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas... Inquiétants. Il releva la tête, et prit une batte de base ball pour attendre la personne. Doucement, la clinche se mit à bouger. Il serra la batte plus fort... Et Craig fit son apparition. Si il fut surpris de le voir debout, prêt à l'attaquer, il ne le montra pas une seconde.

« Tweek, tu dois venir avec moi. Le destin du monde est entre tes mains. »

Le pauvre blond en lâcha sa batte, sous le choc.

« Qu... Quoi ? C-Craig ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chapeau ? »

En effet, Craig avait un chapeau en aluminium sur la tête. Un chapeau si ridicule sur une tête si sérieuse faillit le faire rire... Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si il n'avait pas été si inquiet. Craig sortit de derrière lui le même chapeau et le lui enfonça sur la tête.

« Tweek. Tu as foiré.

-J-j'ai... Foiré ?

-Oui. Tu as raté quelque chose dans le passé. Et si nous ne remontons pas le temps tout de suite, ce sera horrible.

-Horrible ? Avec du feu ? Du sang ? GAH ! TROP DE PRESSION ! Cria le pauvre blond.

-Pas tout à fait mais ce sera siiiii terrible que je serai siiii triste de n'avoir rien pu faire. »

Le pauvre blond eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça à Craig. Il allait se mettre à pleurer mais Craig lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois triste ? Demanda le brun, très sérieusement.

-Non... Bien sûr...

-Alors viens avec moi, on va tout arranger. »

Il prit la main de Tweek et la serra contre la sienne avant de sortir de la maison. Puis il se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais te bander les yeux. Ce sera plus facile. De plus, ça te fera mal aux yeux le changement temporal, tout ça...

-D'accord... »

Craig lui mit un masque et ils marchèrent longuement. Tweek aurait dû être stressé ou quelque chose comme ça mais bizarrement, il l'était bien moins que d'habitude. Craig lui massait doucement les épaules, lui caressait le dos et le guidait. C'était juste bon d'être dans ses bras. Soudainement, il sentit qu'il n'était plus dehors et qu'on le poussait à l'intérieur. Une musique assourdissante se fit entendre, quelque chose de stressant. Puis il se sentit projeté contre quelque chose de mou.

« Tu vas bien ? Le voyage dans le temps n'a pas été trop dur ?

-N... Non.

-Je vais t'enlever le téléporteur et le bandeau. »

Il sentit qu'on lui retirait son chapeau. Ainsi que son bandeau. Les mains de Craig lui caressèrent les joues et il put enfin ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le regard bleu de Craig. Et puis, en se tournant vers la pièce pour voir où il était. Il put voir tous ses amis : Butters, Kyle, Stan, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Bébé, Kenny et même Cartman. Une banderole au dessus d'eux :

« Bienvenu dans le passé Tweek, 17 août. »

Il en fut saisi. Et ils hurlèrent tous : « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Avant de venir l'embrasser et de le féliciter. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux... Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Token, Clyde et Craig en hurlant un « merci ! ». Il avait toujours pensé qu'en réalité il s'en fichait de ne jamais avoir eu d'anniversaire mais en fait, il était heureux que le premier de sa vie soit organisé par les personnes qu'il aimait.

Il fut le roi de la fête tout le long, ils jouèrent et dansèrent longuement. Une fête simple mais agréable. C'était Craig qui avait eu l'idée, Token qui avait financé, Clyde qui avait choisi les activités. Et on pouvait dire que le petit brun avait le sens de la fête...

Au final, tous c'était amusé comme des fous et Tweek était au milieu du bazar en souriant. C'était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il avait jamais eu. Craig arriva vers lui, il avait toujours son air indifférent mais son regard semblait lumineux, satisfait.

« Tu as aimé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai adoré... Merci à tous d'avoir fait ça pour moi... Merci à toi.

-De rien... »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Tweek, prit d'une inspiration subite vint vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon dont il était amoureux. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Quand il se séparèrent, le brun prit la parole :

« Maintenant qu'on a arrangé le passé, on sait que dans le futur, chacun de tes anniversaires sera fêté... Même si on ne fait que se gaver de gâteau devant Red Racer. Donc il n'y aura plus de problème... Alors il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre ton époque, non ? Puis surtout, il y a un futur que j'aimerai découvrir. »

Craig avait détourné les yeux, légèrement rouge. C'était sa manière à lui de lui avouer ses sentiments. Tweek sourit. Ce programme lui convenait parfaitement.

**Fin.**

**Oui c'est court, mais il y avait pas besoin de plus ^_^**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


End file.
